Very Nice
by ThatButthole
Summary: "That's nice," thought Io to himself as he looked at his best friend's face. And hair. And ass. And especially those gorgeous brown eyes. And that's when he realized something.


Notes:

Inspired by one line of Io's in one of the bathing scenes. Ryuu said something and Io replied with "That's nice" while looking at Ryuu _so goddamn tenderly I can't_

He's just so fond of him wow

The Earth Defense Club were in Kurotama bath after a long day of school and fighting. The hairspray monster had been an extremely exhausting experience. Luckily, its attacks had consisted mostly of toxic sprays, so no serious physical injuries this time.

"No physical injuries", however, did not mean no damage had been done. As usual, Ryuu had attacked without thinking things through and got the biggest portion of the enemy's poison. He'd been out of it most of the battle and forcefully woken up by Io by the time of their leaving. Now Ryuu was awake, but at what price?

"Lemme tell ya guys, lemme tell ya: Ah've dated, like, _dozens_ of girls, but like, never actually _dated_ , if ya know what ah mean? I go for a date or two but thazzit. Ah mean, like, I _like_ girls n'all but they just, they don' _get_ me like ya guys do, y'know? Like, it's not the _same_! I _never_ get bored with ya guys but girls get boring. Ah dunno. I _loooove_ you all!"

He was all over the place, rambling about... just about everything. In a weird accent. As if he was drunk. Or high. That spray had probably affected his brain somehow. The rest of the boys had got their doses, too, but the effect didn't last that long and wasn't as strong.

"I seriously hope he will come back to his senses soon. I would very much prefer not having to explain to his mother why his son mumbles nonsensical things sounding intoxicated," interrupted Io. This didn't stop Ryuu, though.

"He makes less sense than En-chan," giggled Atsushi, prompting En to object, expressing that Ryuu's previous subject, the fact that all bed linen and towels in hotel rooms are white, was an important matter. Yumoto was washing wombat ("Whoosh whooosh!") and seemed to be completely ignorant about what was happening around him.

"... 'ave ya seen 'My Fair Lady'? 'Coz 'Enry Yiggins is a wise man. 'Why can't a woman be like man?'" The rest exchanged confused glances. Ryuu didn't stop talking for a second. "Like, men are sooo much more simple. Ah mean, like, dudes are _awesome_! Ah _llloove_ girls but ah _really_ like guys, too! And I could get 'ooevrr I wan'id! Right, Io?" he turned his head lazily towards Io and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"That's nice, Ryuu". Io had kept his eyes on Ryuu the whole time, making sure he wouldn't drown himself or do anything stupid or dangerous. Ryuu seemed content with this response and a dreamy, blissful smile spread all over his face.

"Ur my best friend, Io". Before anybody had time to register what was happening, Ryuu moved his arm around Io's shoulders and leaned closer. Io stiffened. "Ur the _best_ friend there is, y'know? You're just... I... really..." Ryuu's head dropped against Io's chest and the green-haired boy realized his friend had fallen asleep again. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ryuu to prevent him from falling to the water and drowning. "I suppose it would be for the best if I moved him out. Maybe he really just craves sleep," he suggested. The others agreed and they exchanged goodbyes. Io lifted Ryuu up and carried him to the dressing room.

Io lowered the shorter boy on a bench, went to get his towel (he was relieved they always used the same lockers) and started gently wiping him dry. "That _does_ indeed look very nice," he thought to himself.

He stopped on his tracks. What was that thought just now? Of course Io had always though Ryuu was pretty. Everybody did. It was a widely accepted fact. Why did the thought occur to him _now_? It wasn't even the first time he had seen his friend naked. They chilled at Kurotama every other day. But Ryuu's face _was_ very pretty, as was his hair that framed it.

Io turned around flustered and started to get Ryuu's clothes. If the boy didn't wake up he'd have to be dressed, too...

Somehow Io's mind drifted into Ryuu's eyes. Nice shade of brown, almost always happy and twinkling. Eyes that gleamed with joy when he got a text from a girl, eyes that... seemed to be open and very confused.

"Oh. I see you are awake," Io stated the obvious. Ryuu turned his gaze at Io when he heard his voice. "Yeah, I am. How come we're here? When did we arrive? Wh- Why am I naked?" Ryuu jumped at the place and grabbed his towel like it was something that would save him from whatever danger there could be in an almost empty bath house dressing room. Concerned, Io asked if Ryuu didn't remember what had happened.

"I remember attacking a monster and smelling something weird. After that everything was all fuzzy and blurry for a while and then it's just black. Until..."Ryuu rubbed his temples. "... I remember looking at you. I think I said you're my best friend. Why would I say that? you _are_ my best friend, everyone knows that. But it's all black afterwards, and in between, so that could have been a dream, too. Did you defeat the monster and get me here? Is everyone alright?"

Io listened closely to what Ryuu said. Apparently he lost his memory after being hit by the monster and started to regain it before he hit the sack in the bath. "Yes. The monster hit the rest of us, too, but you got the most of it, being reckless like usual. Nobody was harmed, the senpais and Yumoto are still in the bath. You fell asleep in the water after rambling nonsense for quite some time, so I brought you to the dressing room," he explained.

Now Ryuu looked worried. "Rambling nonsense... What did I say?" "Nothing important," replied Io. "Something about girls, mostly. And if I recall, you complained about Gero as well at some point. Now, I would suggest you put on some clothing, otherwise you may catch a cold."

"Girls, Gero... Phew! Seems like I didn't reveal anything too critical." Ryuu stood up and started to dress. Io side-eyed him. What could Ryuu possibly be hiding that would be "too critical" to say out loud? He decided not to push the matter further; most likely it was something Io already knew but Ryuu didn't want to be known to the rest of the defense club. The two boys then took their leave just like any other day.


End file.
